Time disorientation
Time disorientation occurs when one loses track of time and cannot accurately estimate clock time or the intervals that have passed. For example people become quickly time disorientated if they are taken into conditions with no light. Time disoreintation also occurs with some mental disorders and as a result of drug abuse and other causes of consciousness disturbances. See also *Chronobiology *Jet lag *Procrastination *Reverie *Shift work *Tardiness References *Alderson, A. L., & Novack, T. A. (2002). Measuring recovery of orientation during acute rehabilitation for traumatic brain injury: Value and expectations of recovery: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 17(3) Jun 2002, 210-219. *Alexander, J., & Keeton, W. T. (1974). Clock-shifting effect on initial orientation of pigeons: Auk Vol 91(2) Apr 1974, 370-374. *Amodeo, J. (1981). Focusing applied to a case of disorientation in meditation: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 13(2) 1981, 149-154. *Angle, H. V. (1973). Role of chlorpromazine in maintaining timing behavior in chronic schizophrenics: Psychopharmacologia Vol 28(2) 1973, 185-194. *Arendt, J., Skene, D. J., Middleton, B., Lockley, S. W., & Deacon, S. (1997). Efficacy of melatonin treatment in jet lag, shift work, and blindness: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 12(6) Dec 1997, 604-617. *Arlow, J. A. (1984). Disturbances of the sense of time--with special reference to the experience of timelessness: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 53(1) Jan 1984, 13-37. *Barattini, P., Dolci, C., Montaruli, A., Roveda, E., & Carandente, F. (2001). Resynchronization of blood pressure circadian rhythm after westward trans-7-meridian flight with and without melatonin treatment: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 72(3) Mar 2001, 221-224. *Benson, D. F., Gardner, H., & Meadows, J. C. (1976). Reduplicative paramnesia: Neurology Vol 26(2) Feb 1976, 147-151. *Bertrand, M. (1994). Fragments of lost reality: How can one make time pass? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 763-770. *Binet, M. A. (1894). Reverse illusions of orientation: Psychological Review Vol 1(4) Jul 1894, 337-350. *Black, W. A., Bennett, P., & Wards, A. R. (1981). Future Events Test: Equivalent forms and criminality: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(1) Feb 1981, 277-278. *Borgna, E. (1981). Delusion of schizophrenic time: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 105(6) Dec 1981, 1283-1291. *Bouvier-Peyrou, M., Landis, T., & Annoni, J.-M. (2000). Self-duplication shifted in time: A particular form of delusional misidentification syndrome: Neurocase Vol 6(1) 2000, 57-63. *Brioul, M., & et al. (1982). Deep mental deficiency and defective psychosis: A procedure of institutional care and treatment: Groups of awakening activities: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 58(2) Feb 1982, 291-298. *Buhrich, N., Crow, T. J., Johnstone, E. C., & Owens, D. G. (1988). Age disorientation in chronic schizophrenia is not associated with pre-morbid intellectual impairment or past physical treatment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152 Apr 1988, 466-469. *Carino, C. M. (1976). Behavioral responses of disoriented patients compared to oriented patients in intensive care units: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, L. F., & Erickson, M. H. (2002). Time distortion in hypnosis: An experimental and clinical investigation (2nd ed.). Norwalk, CT: Crown House Publishing Limited. *Courouble, B., & Libert, M. (1982). To express the rupture: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 58(Spec Iss) Mar 1982, 193-196. *Crow, T. J., & Stevens, M. (1978). Age disorientation in chronic schizophrenia: The nature of the cognitive deficit: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133 Aug 1978, 137-142. *Cummins, F. (2003). Practice and performance in speech produced synchronously: Journal of Phonetics Vol 31(2) Apr 2003, 139-148. *Daniel, W. F., & Crovitz, H. F. (1982). Recovery of orientation after electroconvulsive therapy: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 66(6) Dec 1982, 421-428. *de Souza Mello, J. B. (1981). Without memory, without duality, and without time: Alter-Jornal de Estudos Psicodinamicos Vol 11(1-3) Jan-Dec 1981, 61-65. *Donaldson, E., & Kennaway, D. J. (1991). Effects of temazepam on sleep, performance, and rhythmic 6-sulphatoxymelatonin and cortisol excretion after transmeridian travel: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(7) Jul 1991, 654-660. *Druschky, K. F., & Kinzel, W. (1975). Disturbances of orientation with functional psychoses: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 43(12) Dec 1975, 619-630. *Edwards, A. J. (2002). A psychology of orientation: Time awareness across life stages and in dementia. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Edwards, B. J., Atkinson, G., Waterhouse, J., Reilly, T., Godfrey, R., & Budgett, R. (2000). Use of melatonin in recovery from jet-lag following an eastward flight across 10 time-zones: Ergonomics Vol 43(10) Oct 2000, 1501-1513. *Evans, J. I., & et al. (1972). Sleep and time zone changes: A study in acute sleep reversal: Archives of Neurology Vol 26(1) Jan 1972, 36-48. *Fernandez Zoila, A. (1977). Ambivalency and diachrony: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(4) Apr 1977, 553-568. *Foglia, P., Perini, M., & Vanzulli, F. (1991). Pure amnesia in a case of right thalamic lesion: Italian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 12(2) Apr 1991, 211-213. *Freeman, A. M., & Melges, F. T. (1977). Depersonalization and temporal disintegration in acute mental illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(6) Jun 1977, 679-681. *Freeman, A. M., & Melges, F. T. (1978). Temporal disorganization, depersonalization, and persecutory ideation in acute mental illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(1) Jan 1978, 123-124. *Getsinger, S. H. (1976). Sociopathy, self-actualization, and time: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 40(4) Aug 1976, 398-402. *Graesser, A. C., Kassler, M. A., Kreuz, R. J., & McLain-Allen, B. (1998). Verification of statements about story worlds that deviate from normal conceptions of time: What is true about Einstein's Dreams? : Cognitive Psychology Vol 35(3) Apr 1998, 246-301. *Hartocollis, P. (1975). Time and affect in psychopathology: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 23(2) 1975, 383-395. *Hoyler, C. L., Tekell, J. L., & Silva, J. A. (1996). Zolpidem-induced agitation and disorganization: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 18(6) Nov 1996, 452-453. *Joray, S., Herrmann, F., Mulligan, R., & Schnider, A. (2004). Mechanism of Disorientation in Alzheimer's Disease: European Neurology Vol 52(4) Dec 2004, 193-197. *Josly, D., & Hutzell, R. R. (1979). Temporal disorientation in schizophrenic and brain-damaged patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(9) Sep 1979, 1220-1222. *Kandel, A., Langrod, J., & Ruiz, P. (1981). Changes in future time perception of day hospital psychiatric patients in response to small group treatment approaches: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 37(4) Oct 1981, 769-775. *Kantor, R. E., Dudlettes, S. D., & Shulgin, A. T. (1980). 5-Methoxy-!a-methyltryptamine (!a,O-dimethylserotonin), a hallucinogenic homolog of serotonin: Biological Psychiatry Vol 15(2) Apr 1980, 349-352. *Kawata, A., Suga, M., Oda, M., Hayashi, H., & et al. (1992). Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease with congophilic kuru plaques: CT and pathological findings of the cerebral white matter: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 55(9) Sep 1992, 849-851. *Kirchmeier, K., Lee, N., & Schwartz, W. J. (1988). Disorientation to place: Archives of Neurology Vol 45(12) Dec 1988, 1299. *Kirstein, L., & Bukberg, J. (1979). Temporal disorganization and primary affective disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(10) Oct 1979, 1313-1316. *Koriat, A., Fischhoff, B., & Razel, O. (1976). An inquiry into the process of temporal orientation: Acta Psychologica Vol 40(1) Feb 1976, 57-73. *Leathem, J. M., & Martin, G. T. (2001). Cognitive deficits due to asymmetrical bilateral thalamic lesions: Brain Injury Vol 15(5) May 2001, 455-462. *Lehman, R. E. (1978). Brief hypnotherapy of neurodermatitis: A case with four-year followup: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 21(1) Jul 1978, 48-51. *Lehofer, M., & Retzer, A. (2005). A Systemic View on Psychosis: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 73(S1) Nov 2005, S88-S91. *Levin, H. S., & Benton, A. L. (1973). Temporal orientation in patients with cerebral disease: Clinical vs. quantitative assessment: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 425-426. *Liddle, P. F., & Crow, T. J. (1984). Age disorientation in chronic schizophrenia is associated with global intellectual impairment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144 Feb 1984, 193-199. *Mansheim, P. (1989). A case of acute psychosis in temporal association with theophylline toxicity: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 9(1) Feb 1989, 65-66. *Marchais, P. (1977). On temporal-spatial confusion: I. Space: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1977, 351-360. *McCue, P. A. (1982). Hypnotic time distortion: Experimental work, clinical applications & theoretical considerations: Bulletin of the British Society of Experimental & Clinical Hypnosis No 5 Apr 1982, 14-20. *McLaughlin, J. T. (1975). The sleepy analyst: Some observations on states of consciousness in the analyst at work: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 23(2) 1975, 363-382. *Melges, F. T., & et al. (1974). Temporal disorganization and delusional-like ideation: Processes induced by hashish and alcohol: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 30(6) Jun 1974, 855-861. *Melges, F. T., & Freeman, A. M. (1977). Temporal disorganization and inner-outer confusion in acute mental illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(8) Aug 1977, 874-877. *Meloche, M. (1988). Body-limits, time and space in psychosomatic organization: Journal of the Melanie Klein Society Vol 6(1) Jun 1988, 5-13. *Menahem, R. (1972). Temporal semantic space at different times of life and its structural disorganization during suicidal crisis: L'annee Psychologique Vol 72(2) 1972, 353-377. *Mills, J. N., Minors, D. S., & Waterhouse, J. M. (1978). Exogenous and endogenous influences on rhythms after sudden time shift: Ergonomics Vol 21(10) Oct 1978, 755-761. *Monk, T. H., Fookson, J. E., Moline, M. L., & Pollak, C. P. (1985). Diurnal variation in mood and performance in a time-isolated environment: Chronobiology International Vol 2(3) 1985, 185-193. *Naish, P. (2003). Review of Time Distortion in Hypnosis: An Experimental and Clinical Investigation: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 20(3) 2003, 174-175. *Naish, P. L. N. (2003). The production of hypnotic time-distortion: Determining the necessary conditions: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 20(1) 2003, 3-15. *Naish, P. L. N. (2006). Time to explain the nature of hypnosis? : Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 23(1) 2006, 33-46. *Naish, P. L. N. (2007). Time distortion, and the nature of hypnosis and consciousness. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Pattschull-Furlan, A., & Retschitzki, J. (1990). A cognitivist approach to the rehabilitation of temporal disorientation among senile subjects: Schweizersche Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/ Revue suisse de psychologie Vol 49(1) 1990, 27-36. *Petty, R. G., Bonner, D., Mourataglou, V., & Silverman, M. (1996). Acute frontal lobe syndrome and dyscontrol associated with bilateral caudate nucleus infarctions: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 168(2) Feb 1996, 237-240. *Pulido, S. A., Marroquin, H., & Obiols, J. E. (1992). Age disorientation in chronic schizophrenia: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 19(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 3-8. *Rynearson, E. K. (1977). The acute brain syndrome: A family affair: Psychiatric Annals Vol 7(11) Nov 1977, 77-82. *Schnider, A. (2000). Spontaneous confabulations, disorientation, and the processing of 'now': Neuropsychologia Vol 38(2) 2000, 175-185. *Schnider, A. (2001). Spontaneous confabulation, reality monitoring, and the limbic system--a review: Brain Research Reviews Vol 36(2-3) Oct 2001, 150-160. *Seeman, M. V. (1976). Time and schizophrenia: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 39(2) May 1976, 189-195. *Simpson, R. H., Rodda, J., & Reinecke, C. J. (1987). Adrenoleukodystrophy in a mother and son: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 50(9) Sep 1987, 1165-1172. *Snyder, L. H., & et al. (1978). Wandering: The Gerontologist Vol 18(3) Jun 1978, 272-280. *St. Jean, R. (1980). Hypnotic time distortion and learning: Another look: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 89(1) Feb 1980, 20-24. *Stevens, M., Crow, T. J., Bowman, M. J., & Coles, E. C. (1978). Age disorientation in schizophrenia: A constant prevalence of 25 per cent in a chronic mental hospital population? : British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133 Aug 1978, 130-136. *Strogatz, S. H., Kronauer, R. E., & Czeisler, C. A. (1986). Circadian regulation dominates homeostatic control of sleep length and prior wake length in humans: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 9(2) Jun 1986, 353-364. *Takahashi, T., Sasaki, M., Itoh, H., Yamadera, W., Ozone, M., Obuchi, K., et al. (2002). Melatonin alleviates jet lag symptoms caused by an 11-hour eastward flight: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 56(3) Jun 2002, 301-302. *van der Ploeg, G. J., & de Raeymaeker, D. M. (1987). Time sense: II. Essay from the psychopathological point of view: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 29(2) 1987, 98-113. *Venable, S. D., & Mitchell, M. M. (1991). Temporal adaptation and performance of daily living activities in persons with Alzheimer's disease: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 9(3-4) 1991, 31-51. *Watanabe, T. K., Black, K. L., Zafonte, R. D., Millis, S. R., & Mann, N. R. (1998). Do calendars enhance posttraumatic temporal orientation?: A pilot study: Brain Injury Vol 12(1) Jan 1998, 81-85. *Waterhouse, J., Edwards, B., Nevill, A., Atkinson, G., Reilly, T., Davies, P., et al. (2000). Do subjective symptoms predict our perception of jet-lag? : Ergonomics Vol 43(10) Oct 2000, 1514-1527. *Weber, K. (1977). Disturbances of perception of time in experimental psychoses: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 20(2-3) 1977, 79-94. *Weinstein, E. A., & Kahn, R. L. (1955). Patterns of disorientation. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Weitzenhoffer, A. M. (1955). Review of Time distortion in hypnosis: Psychological Bulletin Vol 52(4) Jul 1955, 356-357. *Weitzenhoffer, A. M. (1964). Explorations in hypnotic time distortions. I: Acquisition of temporal reference frames under conditions of time distortion: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 138(4) 1964, 354-366. *Wessman, A. E. (1973). Personality and the subjective experience of time: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 37(2) Apr 1973, 103-114. *Wever, R. A. (1980). Phase shifts of human circadian rhythms due to shifts of artificial Zeitgebers: Chronobiologia Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1980, 303-327. *Williams, J. M., Medwedeff, C. H., & Haban, G. (1989). Memory disorder and subjective time estimation: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 11(5) Oct 1989, 713-723. *Wise, T. N., & Ginzler, E. M. (1975). Scleroderma cerebritis: An usual manifestation of progressive systemic sclerosis: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 36(2) Feb 1975, 60-62. *Woods, R. T. (1979). Reality orientation and staff attention: A controlled study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134 May 1979, 502-507. *Yamaguchi, T., Morita, Y., & Isobe, M. (1993). A case of dyslexia and dysgraphia with disturbances of the organization of space and time: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(5) Sep-Nov 1993, 432-443. *Yapko, M. D. (1989). Disturbances of temporal orientation as a feature of depression. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. Category:Time perception